When I Needed You the Most
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, only leaving a note. Victoria changes Bella. 35 years later Bella has a new family. And what now? The Cullens are there too? What if Victoria changed someone else when she changed Bella, who is now out to get her? first fan fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I still think back to that faithful day when the love of my life left me.

It has been 35 years and not a day goes by that I haven't thought about the day I found the letter:

_ Dearest Bella,_

_ I have come to a conclusion that I can no longer stay with you. I am too great a danger to you and even Charlie, who I know you care deeply about. That is why I have left, we can no longer be together, I can no longer put you through the pain that I cause daily. My family and I are leaving and never coming back, and whatever you do, do not try to find us. Promise me not to get into any trouble, or worst of all kill yourself. You mean too much to us, especially me, to find out you killed yourself. _

_ I will love you forever and always._

_ Yours, Edward_

That was the day Edward Cullen broke my heart.

That was the day that will forever haunt my memory.

I bet you are wondering why I am a vampire now. Well about five months after Edward left I became good friends with Jacob Black. After a few weeks of hanging out with him I found out he was a werewolf. Soon after that Victoria came after me. One day when I was sitting in mine and Edward's meadow she found me. Without a thought she sunk her teeth into me, but before draining me Jacob and his pack came and chased her away, but not before she injected me with venom. So for three days I writhed in pain, and once Jacob found out I was a vampire he left me to be alone.

I figured since Charlie thought I was already missing I wouldn't go home. I set up my truck to make it look like a terrible car accident, then I left Forks.

Soon after that a family of vampires found me in a forest just outside of Forks. I was sick with thirst, I only drank when it was absolutely necessary. The family, the Taylors, took me under their wing. I have been with them ever since.

My "mother" Katherine, is the person I tell the most to, she helped me through a lot of pain. She knows the most about my human life and about my life with the Cullens. Without her I would probably still be a zombie.

My best friend, Riley, is just as close to me as Katherine. The only difference is Katherine is more of a mother and Riley is a best friend or sister. She has a power, she has heat vision. She usually has trouble with it when she get very angry.

Then there is Jason, Riley's husband. He is like my over protective big brother. He reminds me a lot of Emmett, but bigger. If that even seems possible, but he is, he is like a big teddy bear. And he would do anything for Riley or me, or any other person in our family.

Last there is Carson, he is most important to me. First he is Katherine's husband, so he is a father figure to me. And I am like the daughter he will never have. Carson was older when he was changed, he was 44, but of course he is still handsome. I am closer to him then I ever was to Charlie, which makes me sad, but I like getting to be a daddy's girl.

Carson knows all about my life like Katherine does. And because of how he found me, I think he already doesn't like Edward. He saw how for years I would just get by so I could live each day (so to speak). He has a power too, he can teleport himself to different places around the world.

I don't exactly have a power, it is more of an ability. I am able to feel emotions, like if I am sad I can cry. If I am embarrassed I blush (much to my dislike). I am also able to feel pain, like if I get punched in the face it hurts, even if a human does it to me. And worst of all, I am still clumsy, always tripping down stairs, or over my own feet.

About two years ago, my family and I moved to Birch Bay, Washington. I loved being back in Washington. Even if it meant going to a new high school, and getting lustful looks from guys who I could never love.

"Bella! Hurry up it is time for school!" Riley yelled from downstairs, even though I could have heard her if she had whispered.

I grabbed my bags and ran down stairs giving Carson and Katie a hug and kiss on the cheek on the way out of the house. I jumped into the driver's side of my red mini coupe and followed Riley and Jason to school. I tended to skip a lot which is why we took separate cars.

When I got to school I had a feeling something was going to happen. I could feel it, I didn't know how significant or insignificant it might be, but something was goin to happen that might change my life. Little did I know it was the last thing I wanted to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: please review, cause I will stop if I really suck. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon Stephenie Meyer does.

_No, no, no!_ Was all I could think when I looked towards the office. I saw five familiar figures.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look paler than usual," Jason said looking in the direction of the office.

"Um, I think you should get to class," Riley said knowing who the group was.

"Yeah," I muttered, looking down at the ground as not to draw any attention to myself. I rushed to first period English, luckily without tripping. I sat a little lower in my seat and pulled out my independent reading book for class, Pride and Prejudice. Our teacher was gave us a day only to read in class on Wednesdays.

I was forced to put my book down when Ms. Lee introduced a new student, Alice Cullen. I stayed very still so my scent wouldn't get caught in the air conditioner current. Lucky for me Alice didn't notice, and she was sat in the front of the room while I was at the back. And I immediately put my book back in front of my face when I she was done.

When the bell rang, I left as quickly as I could before Alice had a chance to notice. The day went too fast before lunch rolled around. I was begging that none of the Cullens would notice me.

I made sure to walk in with Riley so less people looked at me. This of course didn't happen because we were both beautiful and we had most of the guys swooning at school. As soon as Jason notice us he got up and walked with us so I had a kind of shield. We sat in a corner of the room, making sure my back was to everyone else.

"Have you had a class with _him_ yet?" Riley asked wide eyed.

"English with Alice," I said in a low voice.

"How long do you think it will be before they notice?"

"I really don't know."

"Did she notice anything in English?"

"I am pretty sure she didn't."

"Do you think you will have any classes with him?"

"I hope not."

"If he wants you back will you take him back?"

"RILEY! WHAT'S WITH THE TWENTY QUESTIONS?" I yelled a little too loud, making heads turn. I stiffened hoping _they_ weren't looking at me.

"Sorry."

"I didn't mean to snap, it's just a sensitive subject."

"I know."

"Just don't say my name within ear shot of them. I am gonna _try_ and lay low as long as possible."

"Sure. One more question though..."

I sighed signaling her to go on.

"Do you need to go home?"

"No, but if I need to I will."

"Ok, but just so you know if you need us we are here," Riley said giving me a reassuring smile.

"See you guys later, I'm going to class," I said getting up.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, "God knows I need it," I mumbled started my way to French. I already had Spanish down fluently, so I decided to start something new.

I was getting my stuff out of my bag when the Madame Estelle announced we had a new student joining us. I stiffened hoping once again it was Alice. Of course I was never lucky. Up front stood Edward, he was more beautiful than ever.

Of all places there was a seat free it was directly across from me. _Great, now he can sit all period and stare at me, sooner or later he will recognize me! At least this is my last class of the day!_

All period I did everything I could not to make eye contact with Edward. I didn't but I now had no way of knowing if he noticed who I am. The bell rang and in an instant I was out the door. I rushed to my car without trying to look out of the ordinary. Then I speed home as fast as I could, tears threatening to fall. _I can't do this. I can't look at him. But I have to get over it. He will find out sooner or later that it's me, he might even KNOW! Get over it Bella, you have had 35 years to get over it, now is as good a time as any._

When I got up to my room I buried my face in a pillow and cryed my eyes out till they were dry, red, and swollen. _Tomorrow will be better_, I told myself, _I wont be a coward, to hell if he notices I am Bella Swan, the girl who fell head over heals in love with him. The one he left. _And with that I decided I was going to make myself known, let him know what he is missing.

Now where to start….


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope for more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**_

When I got ready for the next day of school I pulled out my favorite dress that turned heads. It was a black babydoll dress with empire waste with tulle overlay, though it was a dress I paired it with jeans underneath, because of the dresses short length. Then I put on a pair of black satin ballet flats. I then curled my hair into tight ringlets and added a long black satin ribbon as a head band, the ends were longer than my hair so you could see them hanging down my back. Then I put on my black satin choker that had a diamond "B" in the center. I grabbed my black shoulder bag and rushed out the door.

"Have a good day at school Bella!" Carson and Katie called after me.

"Bye!" I called back.

I got in my car and rushed to school. Today I wanted to be noticed. Which I fully accomplished when I arrived at school. Everyone looked as I got out of the car, all except the Cullen clan, they were no where to be seen. And in the back of my mind I was cheering that they hadn't seen.

"Whoa! You look hot!" I heard Riley whistle. She must have been in class and seen me out the window because I didn't see her in the parking lot.

I made my way to class with stares and some creepy looks. When I walked into class Alice was already there. After I sat down I could tell she knew it was me. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Bella?" she asked warily.

"Yeah?" I said acting innocent.

Before Alice could say anything Ms. Lee walked in. The class went by fast and before I knew it the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked out of class where Alice was waiting for me.

"How are you alive?" she asked still in shock.

"Victoria came after me," I said bluntly.

"But how? She would have wanted to kill you."

"You know I really can't get into this right now, I have to get to class."

"We will talk later then!"

I nodded and turned to leave when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I really missed you." All I did was smile, and then turned and walked away. She was the one who left. They left. He left. They have no right to miss me.

The next few periods passed in a blur. Now was the part I was dreading the most. No doubt Alice had told everyone I was alive and I was a vampire, or Edward had picked up on it in her mind. I took a seat next to Riley and Jason.

"She knows doesn't she," Riley said, it wasn't a question, she could tell with the stares I was getting from Alice, apparently she hadn't told the others.

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I am freaked."

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Riley encouraged.

"I know."

"What you don't bite her head off for saying your name?"

"Ha ha, no they are going to find out anyway."

"Wow, was that a smile?" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"We miss those," Riley said quietly.

"Who knows if you will get many more of those any time soon," I said glancing at the Cullen table, they all clearly knew I was alive, and in front of them the whole time.

Riley noticed. "You need us to walk you to class?"

"No, I am going to go now, I just can't take the looks anymore," I said getting up and walking to the door.

I was really early for class. There was no one in the class room. I wanted to sit there and cry, but I knew I couldn't. He would see if I did. I grabbed the letter out of my bag. _I can no longer stay with you,_ I read, _we can no longer be together. We are leaving and never coming back._ A tear escaped and quickly slid down my cheek. I folded the paper up and put it back in my bag. I picked up my stuff and rushed to my car. I couldn't take a period of him staring at me with questions and pain in his eyes. Just as I was opening the door a cold hand caught my arm.

_**A/N: Cliffy! I will update by tomorrow. I am too sleepy to write more. Leave me reviews or even suggestions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Very encouraging! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**_

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked, an acid tone in her voice.

"Home," I said without turning around.

She sighed, "You know you are going to have to face him sooner or later, Bella."

"So you told them?"

"Edward doesn't know you are who you are, he still thinks your dead. But I told the others after he left, and you know we can't block our minds from him forever. So I suggest you get your ass back in that building and get it over with," she said taking my shoulders and pointing me in the direction of the school.

I reluctantly made my way to the class. I was already late, so clearly the teacher will call my name, and now Edward will know.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. Then I walked in. Everyone's heads snapped in my direction. "Glad to see you have decided to join us Miss Swan.," Madame Estelle scolded.

"Sorry," I muttered. I took a chance and glanced across from me. Sure enough Edward was staring at me with wide eyes, they were full of so many emotions, it was overwhelming me so I looked away. I couldn't look at him for the rest of class. I was relieved when the bell rang. I hurried to gather my things hoping Edward wasn't going to try and talk to me.

"Bella?" he asked as I went through the door. In the hallway I paused making him catch up with me.

"Yes?"

"But you died."

"In a lot of ways I have died, yes, but seeing as I am standing right here, I would say I am alive," with all my might I kept my tears back.

"How?"

I still couldn't look into his eyes. As I talked to him I kept my head down. "It's a long story I can't go into here and now. So if you would please step aside, I need to get home." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you later? Tonight maybe?" I couldn't help myself, I looked into his eyes. They were so full of pain, sorrow, sadness, want, love, I caved.

"I guess. I will meet you at the state park at ten." I said and walked away. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I was so happy getting into my car. No one could see me cry with the dark tinted windows. I wiped my eyes after a few minutes of crying then drove home.

"Bella, are you okay sweetie?" Katie asked when she saw my red, swollen eyes.

"No," I answered truthfully. "The Cullens are back and Edward wants to talk. And I can barely even look at him. And I just…it's just hard." I sobbed. I sunk to the floor, more tears falling. Katie quickly wrapped her arms around me to comfort me.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"Ten at Birch Bay State Park."

"All I can say is you are going to have to talk to him some time, and sooner is better then later."

"That's what Alice said."

"Honey, just do it. It's like pulling a band aid of fast so the pain is over with quickly."

"Katie, I haven't gotten over him."

"I know. You have to do it Bella. And I would stop crying, you don't want red, puffy eyes when you see him, right?"

"No." I stopped crying but Katie still held me. We stayed like that for hours. Then Carson came home. I knew he wouldn't be happy about the Cullens being here. And even less happy I was meeting Edward.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad, the Cullens just moved here. And Edward and I are meeting to talk." I said this calmly, and slowly so he understood that I had to go.

"Absolutely not! You can't go! He and his family hurt you!"

"I have to talk to him, dad. They thought for all these years I was dead. I owe him an explanation. He owes me one too."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't want you getting back together with him."

"I really doubt that will happen." Before more could be said on the subject I went upstairs to change into something warmer. Even though it didn't matter, who knows who might be at the park at ten. I grabbed my favorite pair of worn out jeans, and a beige hooded knit pull over sweater. Then I put on my favorite pair of slippers that I always wear out. I quickly pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I looked at the clock, it was 9:45, time to head over to the park.

I got there before him. I decided to go sit on the swings. I have always loved the swings. I love the feeling of flying, and when you get the top before going backwards, the feeling of weightlessness. I slowly pushed my self back and forth with my feet, I didn't want to go high, I just wanted to slowly swing. Then I saw him. He had his hands in his pockets, his head looking at the ground as he walked. He knew I was there, but he didn't look. He took to swing next to me.

"Bella…please explain to me what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want to know?" How was I supposed to tell him what happened, so much has happened.

"After we…we left." He could barely get it out.

"I didn't do any thing for the longest time. I didn't eat or drink or about two weeks. Charlie was thinking about hospitalizing me for being catatonic. Then he sent me to Florida with Renee. They tried to make me move there. I couldn't let that happen. I threw a fit. They didn't make me go, but I was a zombie. I ate, slept, went to school, did homework, and worked at my job. Then I started hanging out with Jacob Black. I found out he was a werewolf. Then one day when he was looking for Victoria, I went to the meadow. And she was there." He stiffened and winced at that. "She launched at me and bit me. Jacob and the pack came before she sucked me dry. But she made sure to inject me with venom before running off. I spent three days in the meadow writhing in pain. No one to help me or comfort me through the pain. When Jacob found out what I would become he left, he didn't want to kill me. So he just left. When the three days were over I knew I couldn't go back home. I thought chances were Charlie already knew I was missing. So I set up a fake car accident." I said all this very fast and was out of breath, not that I needed it.

I continued since he was quiet. "I didn't have anywhere to go so I wandered through the woods. I only fed myself when absolutely necessary. I don't know how long I had gone without feeding when the Tayolors found me. They kind of brought me back. I have been with them the last 35 years."

"We came back about a month after the accident. We all thought you were dead. We didn't even think about Victoria coming for you." He couldn't come to look at my face.

"Come on, do you really think I would die in a car accident in that truck?"

"I guess not."

"Why did you come back?" I could barely get the words out. They came back? Was it for me?

"I couldn't live without you, Bella. After I found out I tried to go to the Volturi and make them mad so I could die and be with you, but Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stopped me every time I tried."

I didn't know what to say to that. He really had wanted to be with me? But he left. None of this would have ever happened if he had just stayed! I felt anger growing inside me.

"You said earlier today that you died in some form, what do you mean by that?"

I sighed, this was so hard, nothing like ripping a band aid off really fast. I felt the tears come back, threatening to spill over. My voice shook when I finaly spoke. "I died the day you left. Yes I had Charlie and my mom, but I didn't have you, and that killed me. I am no where near the person I used to be. My heart may not beat, but if I was a vampire and you hadn't left, it would have felt alive. My heart has been dead longer than I have been a vampire. It has been dead since the day you left. Since the day I found the letter. Since the day I knew I would never see you again. And even if you are back, my heart is still dead, I don't know if will ever be alive again. I have spent too long grieving. I AM STILL NOT OVER YOU! It isn't fair, Edward, I shouldn't have to live like this! I shouldn't have to have a broken heart that's been broken for over three decades!" Some tears escaped my eyes. I let them fall. I wanted him to know all that he has done to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But what was I supposed to do?"

"Not leave. You could have stayed! We could have been together forever! We could have been together with each other the last 35 years!" I broke down into sobs. I couldn't make them stop. I buried my head in my hands. I felt Edward rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I snapped getting up and backing away.

"I still love you Bella. I want to be with you, forever."

"Edward, you had me. You had me 36 years ago when I found out what you were. You had me when I didn't run away screaming scared of you. You had me at night in my room holding me till I fell asleep. You still had me when I turned 18. Then the week after, you leave! How can I expect you to stay this time? How can I trust you again? How do I know you will love me the same way you did then? How do I know you won't leave me again? How do I know you won't break my heart for the second time?"

"Bella, I can't live without you. I haven't been able to live since I left you. You made me feel alive. I can't break your heart again, if I do I will bread my own too. You have to trust me. I need you to trust me. Bella, please, give me a chance."

"Then why did you leave?" I still sobbed. I could tell it was taking all his strength not to come over and hold me in his arms and wipe away the tears.

"Rosalie. She threatened to tell the Volturi that a human knew our secret. I still refused to change you. So she said we needed to leave. Carlisle and Esmy agreed, if I didn't change you, we had to leave. I couldn't do that to you Bella."

"So you left. I would have rather had you change me than Victoria. I would have had someone to be there with me. I had NO ONE instead."

"That's why we came back. I was going to change you. You would have come with us. We would have been together forever."

"Maybe you should have decided sooner rather than later. I can't be with you if I can't trust you Edward. And I can't trust you."

"Yes you can."

"I can't do this anymore. I need to go home. I need to get some things done. Bye Edward."

"I will find a way for you to trust me, Bella, we will be together again."

That's when I turned and started to run home. His last words still rang in my head _I will find a way for you to trust me, Bella, we will be together again._ It almost sounded like a threat, and part of me wanted it to come true…But how could I trust him? I needed to talk to Riley, she could help me…..I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I think the last chapter was my favorite, a lot of the quotes were (I thought) good, so I will take advice on what you think should happen!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon!**_

I burst into the house, tears lingering on my eyelashes. "Riley! I need you!" I shouted as I walked into my room. She was right behind me.

"So what happened?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"I explained what happened. He told me why he left. He told me he still loves me and he wants to be with me. I told him I couldn't trust him. He...he…he went back for me, a month after the car accident. He was going to change me, and be with me." I was now crying again. I still wanted to be with him, but I didn't know how open I could be with him. If I could still trust him.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes, but how can I trust him not to hurt me again?"

"Bell, I don't know what happened tonight, but here is my advice, try slowly letting him in. See if you can start to trust him again. Then if you can, there is your answer."

"I guess I could try that. I just said some hurtful things to him. And he made me relive all the hurtful things he had done to me."

"Bella give him a second chance," Carson sighed in the doorway.

"But you don't want me with him," I was now confused.

"Bella, the boy loves you, and speaking from experience, even if he doesn't deserve it, give him a second chance. I am lucky Kate gave me one. Or we all wouldn't be here together."

"What did you do?"

"Another story for another time, Bells. Oh and invite him over tonight. I would like to have a talk with him, if you don't mind." With that he turned and left the room.

"We should get ready for school," I said getting up off the floor and walking into my walk in closet.

I put on a thermal tee with small multicolored hearts all over it and a short denim skirt. Then I put on a pair of black flip flops. I stuffed all my books in my messenger bag and went downstairs. I grabbed my white zip up hoodie and left for school.

When I got there Riley and Jason had already left for class. I was about to get out of my car when someone opened the door for me. It was Edward.

"You look nice today Isabella," he said being a gentlemen.

"Edward, don't do that, and my dad, Carson, would like to have you over tonight so you two can talk. Apparently he went from not wanting you around me to thinking I should give you a second chance."

"Of course I will come. And I completely agree, you should give me a second chance, because I love you, and always will. Now, may I walk you to class?"

"I guess."

He walked me to English in silence. "See you at lunch Bella. I hope you will sit with me."

"Um, I don't think I am ready to sit with your family yet. I am still uneasy about all of this."

"Where ever you would like to sit is fine Bella. Good luck with Alice." That could only mean she knew I was considering giving him a chance. I was in for it. She would probably make me go shopping too. For all I knew she had a vision of me coming back into their family. I will just have to tell her that I need to make this decision without the help of her visions. I bravely opened the door to the class. There was Alice, she had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Bella!" I could tell she saw something.

"Alice, I can tell you had a vision and I don't want to know what you saw. I will take or not take Edward back on my own terms. I don't want your visions making the decision for me, ok?"

"Of course! I agree. Make it on your own terms. I did have a vision, but it was something better. We are going shopping this weekend!"

That was worse than finding out if I was going to take him back.

Just as I was about to protest Ms. Lee walked in. _Great, dad talking to Edward and now I have to go shopping with Alice._ I felt bad thinking that but I had a perfectly good wardrobe!

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat down at a table that was usually vacant and waited for him to come sit with me. Riley had helped me decide that it would be good to have a conversation alone with Edward where we didn't fight. I thought that would probably be a good idea. I wondered if he would still want to sit with me or if he decided that he really didn't love me and he was going to leave again. Just as I started to panic I he sat down across from me.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Whatever, if you didn't show I would have sat down with Riley and Jason."

"How could I not come?"

I chose not to answer that.

"So tell me, Bella, how is it you can cry and blush?"

"Um, it is my power I guess, I usually think of it more as ability though. I have a lot of my human qualities. I think you can sum up the rest of what that means." I was to embarrassed to admit I am still a klutz.

"I see. So what time am I expected at your house?"

"Carson gets home at eight, so eight thirty."

"Ok. Alice wants to know if while I am at your house, that would be an ok time for your shopping trip."

"I would like to get it over with. She better know that I am not her Barbie doll either. I already have a closet full of perfectly fine clothes." I knew she heard me and that she chose to ignore it.

"Yes, well, Alice is Alice, and she will always think of you as her doll."

"You guys are mean."

We spent the rest of lunch catching up on what has been going on, careful not to get started on the topic of him leaving me. Then we went to French, where all we did was fill out boring worksheets about what the people in the pictures were doing. When the bell rang Edward walked me to my car, complimenting on getting a fast car that had an excellent stereo system. I rolled my eyes at that. About five minutes after I was home Alice called.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice. How did you get this number?"

"Forget that, did you want to bring Riley along?"

"Um sure, I will go ask. Hold on a sec." I took the phone away from my ear and walked into Riley and Jason's room. "Ri, do you want to go shopping with Alice and I?"

"Totally, I really need to get some new clothes," great, two shopaholics, I was in so deep I couldn't see the end of my nose!

"Oh great, we already have no room in the closet, I am going to have to put my clothes in the coat closet in the hall!" Jason complained. Riley slapped him.

"YAY! I will come with Edward, we can take your car to the mall."

"Ok, see you then Alice."

"Bye Bella!"

I was scared to see how tonight was going to turn out. Who knew what was going to happen with Carson and Edward, or even at the mall….

_**A/N: Too tired to write more tonight. Hopefully I can update tomorrow. I will for sure try, I don't know what to do next so leave suggestions! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I didn't think the last chapter was that good but hopefully this one will be better!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight or New Moon!**_

I didn't realize how long it took me to get ready until I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I thought I had more time. Before I had a chance to answer the door flew open. Then I looked at the clock, it was only 7:45.

"Nice to see you too Alice. You're early." I was lucky I had gotten done changing about thirty seconds before the door opened.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am just so excited to see what kind of damage control needs to be done," she said walking into my closet. And I was anxious to see what needed to be done," she said walking into my closet.

"Wow, your closet almost is as big as Alice's. I didn't think that was possible!" Edward said from the doorway. The sound of his voice made me jump.

"Well, clothes accumulate over the years, I haven't worn all of the stuff that's in there. Actually I have probably only worn about half of everything in there, Riley like to buy me random items of clothing like Alice," I explained.

"Isn't she going with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that!" Alice slapped him on the back of his head. It felt weird how quickly things could go back to how they were, except if they were how they used to be, Edward would probably have his arms around me…

"BELLA!" Alice shouted. It startled me back into reality.

"What!?"

"Since when do you have a sense of style?"

"Like what you wore yesterday. I want a dress like that! You should have not worn jeans with it, and you should have worn black heels with it. But the way you put it together, was so stylish!"

"Then why are you making me go shopping?"

"Because most of this stuff will be out of style in a week, and some stuff needs to be replaced."

I looked to Edward for help, but all he did was put his hands up in surrender. Something was going on. Before he would have backed me up, told Alice to leave me alone. He was up to something, or something that would play in his benefit.

"You are absolutely no help," I grumbled sitting down on the plush, oversized couch on the wall in my room. "You know something. Or you are planning something. Don't even bother hiding it."

"Why do you think it's me?" he asked innocently. "What if it's Alice who is _up to something_?"

"You are too, Cullen. Trust me, it may have been 35 years, but I can still read you."

"Oh Bella, you can be so silly sometimes. We are up to absolutely nothing. I am just getting you out of the house so Edward has an easier time talking to Carson," I could tell by the way her voice sounded, that there was more to it than that.

"Carson is home," Edward said, he probably read his mind. That reminded me, since I am a vampire, could he read my mind?

"Edward-"

"No, Bella, I can't read you mind." He answered seeing the curious look in my eyes.

I released a sigh of relief.

"Why? Were you thinking something no one should hear?" he teased.

"No I just forgot, and you have yet to ask me what I am thinking."

He was about to answer. I didn't want to know what he was going to say. "Carson will be waiting, and I think if we want to get to the mall before it closes we should leave now." I started out the door, Edward and Alice following. "Riley, come on we are leaving!" I shouted while running down the stairs. I was about to breathe again for not tripping, but on the last step I tripped. I saw the floor coming closer to my face when someone caught me. Sure enough it was Edward.

"You know I think the only things that have changed about you is your mortality and your beauty," he said with a low chuckle. My heart melted. I felt alive again. The only thing that worried me was falling back in love. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Bella. You two must be Alice and Edward. Bella has told us so much about the two of you. I am Carson, Bella's father, but of course you both know that." Carson introduced himself. For a moment I thought I saw worry flash in Edward's eyes.

"You guys ready?" Riley asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, see you later dad, Edward." They both gave me reassuring smiles.

"Come on Bella! Let's get you some new clothes!" Alice chirped. Alice led the way out the door, Riley then I followed. I took one last look back at Edward who had a smug look on his face.

_What was going on?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Ok, I thought about this after the fact, but typically a mall closes by like nine and that's when they will get there, so lets just pretend in 35 years all are open like 24 hours. Haha my mistake! Thanks again for the reviews. Oh and note this is taking place within the first month of school, so when Bella first saw Edward it was like the third week of school. So around the third week of September. This is a hint of a future event.(wink wink)Another note. Bella has human qualities, and there fore she has the ability to sleep, she doesn't have to, but she can, kind of like how vampires don't have to breathe,_**

_**And do I really need to tell you I don't own Twilight or New Moon?? **_

Alice told me to drive to the closest mall with the major clothing stores was Lynnwood, Washington. They had just redone a lot of it; she said they had a good selection of clothing stores. Typically it takes about two hours to get there if you are going the speed limit, but at the speed Alice drives, we got there in about an hour.

"What exactly are we shopping for? I know you have something in mind. Possibly for an upcoming event?" I hinted to Alice and Riley. I am pretty sure Alice got a chance to talk to her; they had a couple of classes together during the day.

"Ugh! There is no upcoming event, Bella. We are shopping for the fun of shopping," Riley spoke up. I swear her and Alice could be sisters they way they loved to shop. "So where to start?"

"I saw online Nordstrom had some cute dresses other things." Alice suggested. If they were planning to put me in a dress. There was definitely something going on. Lucky for them Nordstrom was my favorite store. But I would much rather spend my time looking at the jewelry rather than clothes. We went upstairs to Brass Plum. Riley led us to the back wall with all the dresses on it. She started picking out all the dresses she could find in my size, Alice jumping in to help her. I knew once again I would be the Barbie doll, so I just stood back and let them go wild.

"Into the dressing room with you missy," Alice said pushing me into the direction of the dressing rooms.

I don't know how long it took to try on dresses, but I felt like I tried on hundreds. The final pick was a Ruby Rox Princess Lace dress in black. "Its perfect and it would be even more perfect if I knew what it was for," I hinted to them. In response all I got were sighs.

"Bella, stop, you will find out soon enough. I actually can't believe you haven't figured it out!" Alice said grabbing the dress from the cashier.

"Shoes?" I asked.

"Of course."

We went down stairs to the shoe department, and right away I found a pair of black satin strappy sandals, and lucky for me they were only two inch heels. They matched my dress perfectly.

"Bella, they are absolutely perfect!" Riley enthused.

Then we went over to the jewelry department. Now I was in heaven. There was so much to choose from. My final pick was a three strand choker, there were clear crystals strung together with black metal.

"Well I think we have done enough damage today. Let's head back home." We all agreed and started home. Somewhere on the ride I fell asleep. Alice saw I didn't get out of the car and went to get me. Then she started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! Bella wake up!" she clearly thought I was dead or something.

"What?" I said, bleary eyed.

"How can you sleep?" she asked in shock.

"It's part of my ability," I said too exhausted to get up. I would have lain there all night if someone hadn't picked me up and brought me to my room. When I was set down on my bed I opened my eyes.

"Part of your ability?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to sleep, but sometimes I get so exhausted, I have to. What time is it?"

"Around one."

"Why are you still here? I would have thought you would have left hours ago."

"Carson and I really get along. We were just talking, and I figured if I waited for you guys to come home then I could see you, and I could give Alice a ride, not that she needs it. Mostly I just wanted to see you."

That made me smile. He had me so close to giving up trying to stay away. Now I was wavering over the edge, so close to falling over to the side with him on it. I knew he would be there to catch me too.

"You know it felt nice to be able to hold you again. Now I think you should go to sleep."

"Ok," I barely whispered.

"I will see you tomorrow." I wondered what he meant by that, but was too tired to care. I couldn't tell when I fell asleep, but I knew I would have good dreams tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: have you figured out what's being planned yet? **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. They are very encouraging!**_

_**Disclaimer: The wonderful Twilight and New Moon belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I decided that I would take a shower, and then see what Riley and Jason were up to. I grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower. After drying my hair I went back into my room. The floor was scattered with pink and white rose petals. On my bed was a note, on it said:

_Follow the rose petal path._

I grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket, even though I didn't need it, and followed the path. As I was walking through the house I could tell everyone was out. The path led out the back door into the forest. I kept myself at human pace; I wanted to savor every moment, even though I didn't know what was going on or what was at the end of the path. I could see a bright flickering light. As I neared I could tell it was fire light. I finaly reached the end of the path. Before me were thousands of tiny white candles. They were arranged in a shape. No they spelled out a word. I had to step back to see what it said.

_HOMECOMING? _

I had completely forgotten about Homecoming since the Cullens were back. This had to be what they were up to. The shopping. The fancy dress. Why Edward stayed and talked to Carson. They were planning how to set it up. I was so naïve. Now I was just wondering where Edward was. Shouldn't he be here to find out the answer?

"So what do you say?" his voice in all the silence made me jump.

"Yes," there was no other answer, not with him back. I was inches from the ground, giving up, and now here he was to catch me, and hold on to me…_Forever._

"Good," he said wrapping his arms around me. He was right last night, it felt good to be back in his arms. And now, once again, I was crying. Only this time they were tears of happiness. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked pulling away, but still keeping his arms around me. I only held on tighter.

"Don't let go."

"I don't intend to." We stayed like that for hours, him just holding me.

For the first time in 35 years, I felt safe. Like nothing, no one, could touch me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his chest.

"It was so hard being without you. I never realized how much I needed you until the day I left. It was so hard to stay away. That's why I came back. You have no idea how hard it was to live thinking you had died. You have no idea how broken I was. My family didn't like being around me anymore." He stopped there, and I was glad. I didn't want to hear about his pain.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't leave again."

"I don't think I could." He held me closer to him. Then it started to rain. All the candles that hadn't died down were now extinguished by the falling water. "We should get you back."

"Why?"

"Just a small gathering going on at your house later. I am sure you would like to change clothes now that yours are wet. And so should I."

"What small gathering?"

"You will see in a few hours."

"Hours? You sure know how to torture me Cullen. First you are gone for 35 years, now you are being vague with all of your answers. Which I could hardly call answers. And why should I just, so suddenly forgive you for leaving anyway. Its not fair Edward, you use your power, and I don't mean mind reading, to get what you want."

"What power? I'm not dazzling you, am I?"

"Oh stop being so naïve, that's my job. And yes I do mean your dazzling. Now stop giving me that look!" Then he kissed me. It made me weak in the knees. I felt myself melting into his arms. He was holding me now. No way could I stand with what he was doing to me. Reluctantly we pulled away for each other.

"Done ranting?" he asked.

I was still breathless from the kiss, "yes."

"Now I need to get you back. And just so you know, I am not the only one with that unfair power, as you call it."

"I dazzle you?"

"You always have."

"35 years and you still don't see yourself clearly? You must know, you have always had that effect on me." He stared at me with an intensity that made my heart want to burst.

"Stop it. If you ever want me to get back so I can change and get to this gathering, you should stop staring at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like I am something to eat," I joked, remembering when Mike had told me what he thought of Edward. Edward laughed and led me back to the house. We ran back realizing we had wasted another hour. Now according to him, we only had an hour to the "small gathering."

I went upstairs and changed into a knee length, white eyelet skirt. I pared it with a plain, bright pink shirt, and then I slid on white sequins flats. Then I brushed out my hair and dried it again because it was wet from the rain, then I fixed a white and pink polka dot headband in my hair. I knew I looked good, but I still felt self conscious. I could hear the voices downstairs, and I didn't know how to face the people down there waiting for me.

I slowly walked out of my room and started down the stairs. Sure enough, there stood familiar faced, ones that hadn't seen me in so many years. I was terrified to see their reaction to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

The whole Cullen family had smiles on their faces, even Rosalie. Alice was smiling the brightest. Well other than Edward who was happy I had taken him back. I hesitantly walked down the stairs. But being me, on the last few steps, I tripped. Before I could land on the grown, Edward caught me.

"Wow, Bella, you haven't changed at all!" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"Well, the wardrobe has been updated, but other than that it's the same me."

"Oh, Bella, we have missed you so much!" Esmy said giving me a hug.

"I have missed you all too!" I had and I was overwhelmed with the happiness of having them here. "So this was the small gathering you were talking about," I said to Edward.

"Yes. I figured it would be a good idea for everyone to introduce themselves, or in your case, catch up." I hoped this wouldn't last too long. I wanted more time alone with Edward.

"So I take it you all have been introduced then?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So was there a particular plan for tonight?" I asked hoping that the answer was no.

"No, just a meet and greet kind of thing," Alice chirped. "Besides some of us has some stuff to attend to tonight. Rosalie and I are going dress shopping for homecoming."

"Yeah, and we are going hunting," Jason said indicating him and the rest of my family. I didn't need to hunt as often, so I was still ok from the last time we went on a hunt.

"I have a shift at the hospital in an hour," Carlisle said.

"We have things to attend to at home," Emmett hinted to Rosalie. A smile spread across her lips.

"And I have to finish restoring the house," Esmy said. I knew this was probably a plan to get Edward and me alone.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, and good to see you again Bella, but we must be going." Carlisle announced. "We will hopefully see you soon." With that everyone left, including my family.

"Bella, are you going to be ok here? We are going further away, and will be gone for about a week," Carson said.

"I will be perfectly fine, Dad," I said rolling my eyes. He worried way too much about me.

"Well we will see you in a week then. It was nice to see you again Edward." Edward gave him a nod then they were gone. Leaving Edward and I to ourselves.

"It was nice to see them all again," I said to Edward.

"The missed you."

"Yeah, I missed them, mostly you though," I said looking at the ground.

"You really don't want to be alone for a week do you?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Would you like to stay at my house? Or if you wish, I could stay here with you."

"Stay with me."

"I wouldn't have left you alone anyway," he smiled, then bent down and kissed me. There was so much more passion in our kisses then there used to be. It felt so good.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Bella, go pack some clothes. We are going to my house."

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe here, now go pack clothes, quickly. Trust me."

"Ok." I rushed upstairs and grabbed the first things my hands touched.

When I was downstairs Edward grabbed my bag and rushed me to his car. As soon as I was in he was speeding away.

"Edward tell me why we had to leave." I demanded.

"There is another vampire. He has had his eye on you for while. He wanted to wait till you were alone, then he was going to kidnap you. I don't know why, but it wasn't safe to find out," he wasn't telling me something

I wasn't going to press, Edward was furious. And I don't think I wanted to know why this vampire has his eye on me. I was scared.

"Don't worry, you will be fine with us, Bella." Edward grabbed my hand sensing my fright.

We made it to his house in minutes. "Hey, I am not worried."

He laughed. "Whatever you say. But you DO look a little scared."

"I would be insane not to be scared. I mean some creepy vampire is after me. And why I don't know, but I am sure you do. So are you going to tell me what he wants?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get upset or freak out."

"I probably will if you don't tell me."

"True, but you might if I do tell you."

"You are impossible."

"Bella, this is very serious. We should wait till your family gets back before we do anything."

"Fine. Just promise not to leave me alone with him out there. Not even if you leave me with Alice or anyone else. I need you to stay with me." The truth was, I was afraid that if Edward went after this guy, I might never see him again. I knew he could read that in my eyes.

"I promise not to leave you." I knew he was telling the truth. I don't think he would have wanted to leave me alone anyway.

We walked into his house. Esmy was busy cleaning an antique crystal chandelier. "What are you two doing here?" she asked looking up at us.

"Someone is after Bella so I am going to have her stay with us till her family comes back. Then we will figure out what to do.

"Who is after you?" she asked me, her eyes and voice full of concern.

"I don't know. But I am guessing Edward is keeping something from me." I elbowing Edward in the ribs.

"HEY!" he wrapped both of his arms around me so I couldn't get him again, so I couldn't even move.

"Well, Bella, stay as long as you need to. We will help however we can with whoever is after you."

"Thank you Esmy." Edward still had me in his grip so I couldn't move. "You can let go now, I promise I won't elbow you again."

"I am afraid I can't let go." He picked me up with my bag full of clothes slung over his shoulder, and carried me into his room. He set me down on the couch still holding me tightly.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Swan." With that he kissed me. I felt myself melting into his arms. He moved me so I was lying on the couch, him on top of me, never breading the kiss. He pressed his body to mine and deepened the kiss. When we finaly broke apart it had been hours. I was completely breathless.

"Please tell me who is after me Edward," I pleaded.

He sighed, giving in. "Bella…he wants to kill you."

"Why? Who is he?"

"Because you rejected him."

"You didn't answer my second question."

"It's Tyler. Apparently he was turned into a vampire by Victoria before she found you. She couldn't get close to you and she needed to get someone to help her. She figured since Tyler had feelings for you and you didn't go to prom with him, and then still wouldn't go out with him after I left, that he would be angry and he could get close enough to you and distract you so Victoria could kill you. Tyler is angry still because you didn't choose him, and he thinks it's your fault he is a vampire in the first place."

"Is he powerful?" I asked digesting the information he just told me.

"Very, but I don't know what his power is." That was a lie. Edward knew what it was. There was a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Edward just tell me. I know you know what it is."

"I can't, Bella." There was true fear for my life in his eyes. I didn't press any further.

"Ok." He held me tight against him.

"Just whatever you do, don't leave this house without me or anyone else."

"Ok, Edward. I promise." He kissed my forehead. We stayed like that the rest of the night. Just sitting on his couch, him holding me tightly. Sometimes we would kiss, other times just lay there.

**A/N: Ok not the greatest chapter, but I tried. So please give me some suggestions for what should happen. I just don't know what to do, and the more suggestions the sooner the next chapter will be up!!!! So review with what you think should happen next!!**

**Thanks to those of you have reviewed already!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next week passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was the day before homecoming. It was also the same day my family was coming home from their hunting trip. Edward didn't want me to go back to my house. And to be honest I didn't either, but I knew my family would think I am leaving them for the Cullens, which isn't the case. They are just as important. I finished stuffing my bag with new shirts and jeans, happily provided by Alice.

"You ready?" Edward asked, appearing in the doorway.

"I guess. It took some work, but I happened to get all the clothes Alice bought me in to that miniscule bag," I said walking over to him. He laughed at me and grabbed the bag taking it to his car. I followed and got into the front seat.

"I am gonna miss having you around twenty-four-seven," Edward said holding my hand.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I won't see you every day."

"I guess," he thought for a second, "Though I will not get to see you for most of the day tomorrow."

"What does that mean?" I questioned warily.

"5, 4, 3…"

"What, why are you counting?"

"…1"

"Bella!!!" Alice shouted banging on the window which Edward was rolling down. Then it dawned on me.

"No, Alice," I groaned, "I can get ready tomorrow perfectly fine by myself."

"You are going, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming! Oh and Riley wants to go too, so I will pick you up at in the morning at 9:00, whether you like it or not. See you tomorrow Bella!" she chirped, giving me a kiss on the cheek and bouncing back into the house.

"You have no sympathy!" I accused Edward. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I have tons of sympathy! But she would have just followed you home, and she would have dragged you along anyway. I couldn't stop her."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I want to go!" I sulked until we pulled into the driveway of my house.

Edward went got out and opened my door before I unbuckled my seatbelt. "See, you shouldn't make me go tomorrow because you have to be away from me tonight." I pouted, getting out of the car.

"I know, but we have tomorrow night, and from then on, your mine." He whispered into my ear. He snaked his arms around my waste, pulling me closer. We stayed like that for awhile, my head resting against his chest. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I murmured. He pulled back slightly, looked into my eyes, then he pulled my into a kiss filled with nothing but love and passion. I was sad when it ended. "I don't want you to leave."

"If you want me to stay, I will."

"Stay."

"Your wish, my command." He grabbed my bag and I led the way inside to my room. Riley and Jason were "occupied," Katie was in the living room reading while Carson watched some show on the television.

"Hey kids," Carson smiled, "Heard anything from or about Tyler?" you could tell this issue worried him. The first night at Edward's he called Carson and told him about Tyler. I had a feeling Carson and everyone else except me knew more about Tyler's power. All I knew was it scared Edward, and that worried me.

"Nothing, though I can sense he is lurking in the forest behind your house, and you all should be careful."

"Thank you for taking care of Bella for the week," Carson smiled, he knew Edward would be in our lives from now on.

"It was no problem," Edward smiled back at him, holding me close.

"We will be upstairs if you need us," I said pulling Edward behind me. The rest of the night was bliss. But all too soon 9:00 a.m. rolled around.

I groaned, "I would rather stay with you." I said reluctantly pulling on a jacket.

"Me too, but I have some things to attend to," I raised my eyebrows at this, "If you need me just call me. Especially if Tyler comes around." He kissed me goodbye, and left. As soon as his care was out of sight, Alice and Rosalie pulled in the driveway.

Riley and I got in and Alice took us to a spa. We got our nails, hair and make up done. Then we went back to my house to get dressed. Alice had a gorgeous floor length midnight blue satin dress. Rosalie's was red and made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Riley's was a pale pink knee length dress, the same color as the tiny flowers threaded through her hair. When we were done, Katie came up telling everyone the boys were here for pictures. Katie never saw me because Alice, Riley, and Rosalie covered me up telling her she had to surprised along with everyone else. They had been blocking their minds from Edward.

"Bella, we are going down first, count to ten then you can come down," Alice said smiling.

"Um, yeah, sure, ok." I looked at her questioningly.

Alice, Rosalie, and Riley exited the room. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I started down the stairs. I watched every step to make sure I wouldn't trip. But then I looked up. I was almost to the last step, but Edward caught my eye. I think if I had still been mad at him, I would have forgiven him just for looking the way he did. Then being me, I tripped. Edward rushed to my side to catch me.

"You look absolutely stunning," he grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled back. Then he kissed me. It was quick, too quick, but we had pictures to take, then we were off to the hotel where homecoming was. It turned out Alice got a photographer to take our pictures. It took an hour before we were done, then we were off to the hotel in a limo. When we arrived we got our picture taken. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Riley, and Jason were off to the dance floor. I was heading to a table to sit down. Even being a vampire I still couldn't dance.

"Come on Bella, let's dance," Edward pleaded.

"Edward. I can't dance."

"Yes you can, you have with me before."

"But I was standing on your feet because I had a broken leg."

"You can stand on my feet, it's not like you will hurt me."

"Fine, but just the slow songs."

"Fine by me," he smiled his heart stopping crooked smile.

Alice came over to the table begging for me to come dance with her. Edward told her no for me, that she had had me all afternoon, and now it was his turn. I smiled at him, and thanked him, but just my luck, a slow song came on. Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to take. It was a song that always make me think of him, You Belong to Me by Jason Wade. Edward placed me on top of his feet. He knew the song too. He sung the words into my ear the entire time.

"see the pyramids around the Nile  
watch the sunrise from a tropic isle   
just remember darling all the while -  
you belong to me

see the marketplace in old Angier  
send me photographs and souvenirs   
just remember when a dream appears -  
you belong to me

and I'll be so alone without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too

fly the ocean in a silver plane  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
just remember till you're home again -  
you belong to me 

oh I'll be so alone without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too

fly the ocean in a silver plane  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
just remember till you're home again -  
you belong to me"

I felt my dead heart soar. I never wanted to be away from Edward again. We continued to dance the rest of the night, we never heard the music, we were too wrapped up in each other to notice what was playing.

Then the dance came to an end, and people started leaving. We were the last ones out the door. Edward and I walked a few paces behind the others. I was happy to see how well our two families got along. Riley and Rosalie seemed to becoming good friends, same with Jasper and Jason. I thought we were the last ones in the parking lot, but then I saw someone. He looked familiar. I could tell he was a vampire because of his bright red eyes. Then I realized who it was.

Tyler….

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I think I finaly know where all of this is going. I am going to try and write the next chapter and if it isn't up tonight, it will be tomorrow because Grey's Anatomy is on!!! And I might watch the OC too, but what is that show without Marissa. The stupid writers!!!! Ok well, the song Edward is singing to Bella is officially my new favorite song. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT!!!! It totally fits them! But anyway please review, I am still debating between two things that could happen. EEKK!!!! Maybe I will flip a coin. Or post two endings and have a vote of what is better…….hmmmm. tell me what you think!!!!**

**Oh and sorry for the long note haha.**

**Hayley**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward growled next to me and took a protective stance in front of me. He was joined by Emmett, Jasper, and Jason.

"Alice, get Bella out of here," Edward said through clenched teeth. I hadn't notices Alice, Rosalie, and Riley come up behind me. Riley picked me up and ran off in the forest on the opposite side of where Tyler was. The last thing I wanted to do was leave. I couldn't let Edward fight Tyler. I didn't know his gift, but I could tell it was something that could take him away from me. Why else wouldn't he have told me what it was? I mean, I'm not that naïve!

"Riley, let me down, I can run by myself," I complained. She looked at Alice who was unsure if she should let me run. "I will be fine," I pleaded.

"Fine. But the first time you trip we are carrying you," Alice instructed.

Riley let me down. I took off running towards the beach. Alice was trying to get me back to my house, but I couldn't go home knowing Edward was risking his existence for me.

"BELLA!!" all three of them screamed after me. Riley knew they couldn't catch up to me. I trip a lot, but when I run fast enough, its like I can fly, and I don't fall. I was probably faster than Edward.

Alice, Riley, and Rosalie were far behind me now. I was almost to the end of the forest when I heard something behind me. I made the stupid decision of slowing down, and of course I tripped. I stood up quickly and was faced with Tyler. He smiled at me. I shivered. I had never been this terrified, not even when Victoria attacked me. Though then I didn't have anything to lose, and now I did.

"Ah Bella," he said. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. You see, it's your fault I am like this. If you hadn't made Victoria so mad, she wouldn't have changed me. She was trying to use me to get to you-"

"I've heard the story." I interjected.

"Well, then you must know that I have been tracking you. And now that I have found you I plan to destroy you." I flinched with fear. His power dawned on me. He has the power to kill me without ripping me to shreds and lighting me on fire. The terror came to me in tears. They were streaming down my face. I had been so stupid to run off by myself. The tears leaked down my face. I had finally found Edward, and now I was going to be taken away from him. I was ready for it. I didn't want to go, but it was better me than Edward. I would rather have it me than him who would be the one to die.

Tyler seemed to channel his power, ready to take me from the love of my life.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered before I saw a white flash, then every thing went black.

**A/N: Don't worry she isn't dead. I am not that mean, plus I would stop reading my own story if I did that to her. The next chapter will be up tonight. It will be in Edward's point of view. I would have put it in the same chapter, but I like it better on its own. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EDWARD' POV**

Tyler got away from us. He was heading in the direction where Bella was taken. I took off after him. I just hoped Alice got Bella back to our house safely. While I was running I caught Alice with a panicked look on her face.

"Alice where is Bella?"

"She got away from us," she sobbed dry tears. I read her mind and saw the vision she had seen of Bella:

_Bella was running through the forest, she heard something and slowed down, tripping over a tree root. She stood quickly face to face with Tyler. _

"_Ah Bella," he said. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. You see, it's your fault I am like this. If you hadn't made Victoria so mad, she wouldn't have changed me. She was trying to use me to get to you-"_

"_I've heard the story." She interjected._

"_Well, then you must know that I have been tracking you. And now that I have found you I plan to destroy you." Bella flinched with fear._

I took off running in the direction of the beach. I had to get to her before he killed her. I heard Bella sob and whisper "I love you Edward Cullen." Then there was a white light, and Bella collapsed to the ground.

"BELLA!" I yelled running to her side.

"Careful Edward or you will be next," Tyler taunted. He barely had the chance to let out a laugh before Carlisle, Emmett, Jason, Jasper, and Carson were on him. They dragged him off to another part of the forest to rip him to shreds and burn him. I barely noticed, all my attention was on the lifeless Bella I held to my chest.

"Don't be dead, I need you Bella," I sobbed into her hair. I could hear Alice, Riley, Esme, Rosalie, and Katie sobbing. **(A/N: after Bella ran off, Rosalie went and got the rest of their families.) **At some point Emmett, Carlisle, Carson, Jason, and Jasper came back.

"Edward?" Alice asked timidly.

"What?" I barely spoke.

"I don't think she is dead, I think he just knocked her out."

"But she isn't breathing."

"She doesn't have to."

That gave me hope, "Carlisle? Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"We should bring her back to the house, then I will check her out and see if she is," Carlisle said taking off towards the house. Everyone followed; I got up last taking Bella in my arms, and running after them. When we got to the house I took her over to the couch in the living room and gently set her down. Everyone except Carlisle and I left the room. He looked her over while I sat in suspense.

"Edward, when you read Tyler's mind, who did you see him using his powers on?" Carlisle finaly spoke, still looking over Bella.

I thought about it for a second, then remembered they had all been humans. "They were humans, but that doesn't mean he couldn't affect a vampire in the same way."

"That's true, but the ONLY way to kill a vampire is to rip them the pieces and burn their bodies. My theory is Tyler merely knocked her out, and seeing as she has so many human qualities, it affects her a little stronger than it would you or me."

"So she is only unconscious?"

"Yes, there is no way she could be dead unless she was a little more human than vampire."

I was relieved, but still grieved that she was hurt. "How long will she be out?"

"Anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

"Thank you Carlisle," I went and took Bella back in my arms, sitting down on the couch.

I don't know how long I sat there, but soon Bella's family went home (Carson very reluctantly) and told me to call them when she woke up. I decided to take her up to my room where she wouldn't be bombarded by Alice when she woke up. I laid her down on the couch and sat on the floor next to her, stroking her hair.

Tyler's attack was two days ago and Bella still wasn't awake. I know Carlisle said it could take days, but I was still losing hope, then out of the corner of my eye she stirred. Finaly she was waking up, she took a deep breath, not that she needed it, but it was reassuring, she was still with me.

**A/N: Ok I know it isn't exactly like Edward, but its hard to write his POV, but this will maybe be the only chapter where it is his POV. Since I am on a roll, you may be seeing yet ANOTHER chapter tonight! Fun huh? Well since I should be writing an essay, and am instead writing this, I better get some reviews!**

**Hayley**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok first of all thank you for the reviews. And I am starting to get a little annoyed with the people who keep correcting me about spelling Esme wrong. Ok I KNOW it is E-S-M-E! I changed my computer so it wouldn't autocorrect it. And if it happens again please refrain from complaining and GET OVER IT!!! I don't mean to be like that but I don't complain to other peoples stories for having info wrong! So please no more complaining, I get it!**

I woke up to see the face of my angel.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, what for?" he asked.

"That I died, that I ran from Alice, that I left you."

"Silly Bella, you are not dead, Tyler's powers only worked on humans. He merely knocked you out," when I looked into his eyes, his stare was so intense with love and happiness that I had to look away. "Though you really scared me. I thought you had left me," his eyes now showed pain along with love.

Then I made the mistake of trying to move. I winced in pain. It felt like I was covered in bruises, exactly like after James attacked me all those years ago, but luckily this time there was no broken leg. "I guess he did a little more than knock me out. Everywhere hurts, I can't move," I told him.

His eyes looked so worried. "Let me get Carlisle to look over you, and call your family, they came by earlier today to check on you. They will want to know you are safe." With that he got up and left the room. As soon as Edward left, Alice was in the room.

"Oh Bella! You're awake! You scared me! How could you have been so stupid to run away like that? What could you have possible been thinking?" Alice yelled at me, but then her face softened and she hugged me fiercely. I cringed in pain, it hurt more than trying to move, lucky for me, my saviors came into the room.

"Alice get off her!" Edward yelled, "Can't you see she is in pain?"

"Oh, sorry Bella!" Alice backed away. "I will just go into the living room and answer the door when your family comes," she smiled apologetically.

"Glad to see you are awake, Bella." Carlisle said entering the room.

"I think I liked the sleep better, I couldn't feel anything," my voice was strained, recovering from the pain from Alice's hug. I looked at Edward and saw his stressed face from my condition. Carlisle looked me over.

After a few minutes he said, "Your body is bruised from Tyler's power, and it doesn't look like there are bruises because there isn't any blood to make you bruise. I believe it will be anywhere from three to five days before you will be able to move, and that you shouldn't move until absolutely necessary otherwise it will just take longer to recover. Until then you are of course welcome here, as is your family, so just rest and don't move." Carlisle left the room saying he had to go to the hospital for his next shift.

"Looks like I am all yours for the next few days," I smiled at Edward, which hurt but was worth the pain.

"You will be mine for more than a few days, Isabella," he grinned, "I plan for us to be together for much longer than the next few days."

"I sure hope so," I told him. He bent down and lightly kissed me on the lips. Damn myself for being in pain! "Your family is here, I think I will disappear so they can have you to themselves for awhile." Just as he finished Carson, Katie, Riley, and Jason came into the room behind Alice. "We will leave you two alone," Edward said walking out of the room with Alice.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Katie asked kneeling down beside me so she could be at the same level as me.

"Horrible, I can't move without being engulfed with pain," I didn't mean to complain, but it hurt like hell, I haven't felt pain like this since I was changed. Granted being changed hurt worse, but this was bad for not feeling physical pain for 35 years.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Carson asked.

"Just don't touch me," I said not wanting a repeat of the hug from Alice.

"You really scared us Bella, we thought we had lost you!" Riley said, a worried expression still haunting her features.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Bella, its ok, its not your fault that Tyler was the way he was," Jason consoled. I didn't make me feel better, but I appreciated his effort.

"Well, Bella, we are going to let you rest," Carson said. "We love you."

"I love you all too," They all left the house, leaving me to think. I felt awkward around them now, and that made me feel guilty. Just because Edward was back in my life doesn't mean I should forget about them. I didn't forget about them, I was just wrapped up in Edward. I hadn't seen him in so long. I had been incomplete without him. I just hoped they saw how good he was for me and how happy I was with him. Thinking this made me feel even guiltier. It had only been a few days and I was already thinking how Edward and I would be together, possibly without my family. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt so cold hearted and mean. They had been with me while I grieved over losing my life. Losing Edward, Charlie, Renee, and even Jacob. And now, as soon as one of the people I had cared about most, I was practically pushing them aside. How selfish could I possibly be? Now the tears were flowing.

Carson walked back into the room to say something to me, but was caught off guard when he saw me crying. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"How can you act so nice to me when I am so horrible to you, Riley, mom, and Jason?" I asked.

"You are not horrible to us. What makes you think that?" he asked.

"As soon as I forgave Edward, all I have done is spend time with him and his family. Doesn't that bother you?" his lack of emotion bothered me and made me cry harder.

"Bella, you have spent time with us too, it just doesn't seem like it because we were gone for a week."

"But still, it's not fair to you guys. You care about me just as much as they do, and I have ignored it."

"You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. The love of your life, who you have been grieving the loss over the past 35 years is back in your life, you should spend as much time as possible to make up for what you missed. You will NOT feel guilty, and you will NOT apologize for it. Do you understand?"

I opened my mouth to object but he stopped me.

"Bella, you have been miserable since we found you. You tried to hide it, but we all saw through your façade. You are too easy to read. Now as your family and since we have had to live with you being miserable for the past 35 years, you have no idea how refreshing it is to see you genuinely happy. And what makes you happy will make us happy. But just know if you end up marrying him, we will follow you wherever you guys go. We love you and won't abandon you even if you want us to. The day we found you, you became apart of our lives, forever. Don't you dare think you are ignoring us, because you being happy is the only thing we need after seeing you sad for so many years. I love you Bella and I want you to be happy. Also we have had you for 35 years, and frankly we have been getting annoyed with your moping around all the time and if spending all your time with Edward means you will be happy then so be it. Just as long as we don't have to see you sad anymore."

"I love you daddy," I sobbed.

"I love you too Bella, but we have to go, we are working on a project at the house and we want it to be done by the time you can move around and see it," that only meant they were up to something, both my family and the Cullens. But I let it slide. I was overcome with a large dose of drowsiness.

"Bye daddy," I yawned.

"Bye Bella," he kissed my forehead lightly and left. The house was quiet. Everyone must be at our house. Well except Edward. He came into the room.

"What all did you hear, or read in his mind?" I asked.

"Everything. They love you very much Bella."

"I know, and I just ignore them."

"That's not true. Carson even told you that you do no such thing."

"But still. It doesn't seem right, for me to spend all my time with you and not them. I love spending time with you, but it's like, what about them?"

"Bella, tell me something."

"What?"

"Were you really sad that whole time?"

"How could I not have been? The one person I would ever love left. Then after Victoria changed me I had absolutely nothing. Even though I had found a family, I was still missing the most important part. You. You are the only one who can make me truly and genuinely happy, Edward. I need you like a heroine addict needs heroine." I told him, reminding me of when he told me I had been his brand of heroine. The thought made me smile.

He smiled too, but still was upset over the fact I had been so miserable for so long without him. "I just want you to know one thing though, Bella, the day I left, I left my heart with you, and the moment I saw you again, you still had it. And I don't want it back."

"Good, because I don't want mine back either, it's all yours." We stared into each other's eyes for awhile, then I yawned again.

"Bella, maybe you should sleep."

"I don't want to, I have been asleep for the past two days. Please let me just stay awake for a day, that's all I ask."

"Anything for you my love."

I smiled, happy he didn't argue with me. Then I remembered, "Where is your family?"

"With your family."

"What are they doing?" I asked warily.

"Working on a project, just like Carson said," he said innocently.

"Oh, no, don't you play the innocent act on me Cullen. They are up to something, and you know what it is. What's going on?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, my dear."

"Edward, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to be the one to always be left in the dark?"

"Because, it gives you something to complain about."

"Oh, I have plenty to complain about without having both families and you keeping a secret from me."

"Name one."

"You don't want me to start."

"Try me"

I warned him. "Well for one, the pain. If it doesn't go away soon, I will go crazy. Two, having to stay still until the pain goes away. Three feeling guilty when apparently I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Four, MY FAMILY KEEPING SECRETS!"

"Bella, please go to sleep. You need your sleep, and if you are asleep I will have no reason to want to hold you in my arms. This with you being in so much pain would be a bad thing."

"Fine," I huffed. "But the sooner the pain is gone the better because it's harder for me than you, believe me."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N: Okay tell me what you though! Maybe a few suggestions with future plot ideas? Otherwise this fic will end soon! But I do know what is being planned, though it doesn't rise any conflict, I guess it's kind of fluffy. And sorry if the last part doesn't make sense. I kept getting distractions and I don't feel like revising, I mean this is for fun, so why strain myself when I have things that are actually being graded to think about!?**

**Review!!**

**Thanks, Hayley**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and was able to move with minimal pain. As I got into a sitting position on the couch, Edward came into the room.

"Bella, how are you feeling," he said rushing to my side.

"Alright, most of the bruising feels like it went away. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 14 hours."

"Really?" I haven't slept that long since I was a human.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I turned looking into his eyes. He looked nervous.

"Don't kill me, but I kind of have a surprise for you…" he trailed off.

"Edward….you know how I don't like surprises!"

"I promise this is a good one. I even told Alice she can't take you shopping."

I gave in simply because he promised no Alice taking me shopping.

"Ok, when is this surprise?" I agreed.

"Tonight. I do have to warn you, Alice probably got you something to wear and will want to make you up."

"No, Edward, I just recovered from a traumatic event. I really don't feel up to being made up."

Then I made the mistake. I looked into his eyes. I was instantly dazzled.

"Bella. Please. I promise you, this will be worth it."

"Edward…." I wined.

"Bella, if you let her use you as her Barbie tonight, the next time she wants you to go shopping and you don't want to go, I will make sure you don't have to."

I though for a moment, stalling, just to see him squirm. Though I already had my mind made up. "Yes but, you better hold up to your promise."

"Of course, love." He kissed me on my forehead.

"What? I haven't been able to do anything for three days, and now all I get for suffering is a kiss on the forehead?" That just wasn't fair!

"Well, I guess, I can do this…" he kissed me on the lips passionately, "since I am making you be Alice's Barbie doll."

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?" The house was unusually quiet. Then I remembered they were with my family. Working on some "project" together. That probably wasn't good.

"She dragged Jasper to the mall to find you something for the surprise," he said matter-of-factly.

"I see. When is she going to start getting me ready?" I asked, knowing Alice could spend hours doing my hair and makeup.

"She should be here any second." I followed where he was looking, and sure enough Alice came running into the doorway.

"Edward, it is time for you to go. Say goodbye to Bella so she can get in the shower," Alice ordered.

"Goodbye Bella. See you in awhile." With that he kissed me and swiftly left the room.

"You heard me get in the shower," Alice ordered to me again. I reluctantly grabbed a towel and a robe and got in. I was quick so Alice wouldn't start complaining. After I got out I dried off and put on my robe. Alice sat me down in a chair and started circling me. "Now where to start," she wondered.

"The hair," Rosalie and Riley said in unison. I was startled because I didn't hear them in the doorway.

"Ok, here is the plan," Riley said, she was a little OCD about organization, "Rosalie, your on hair, Alice on make up, and I will help both."

"Wait why do you get to help with both?" Alice asked.

"Because I would be doing clothes, but you already got them."

Oh great, I thought, ALL three of them torturing me. Just Alice was bad enough! Edward was going to pay.

Rosalie started on my hair, brushing it out, blow drying it, then she put it in hot rollers. While we waited for my hair to curl, Alice started on my makeup. For my eyes she put smoky eye shadows, dark eyeliner, and a load of eye shadow. Just as she finished the last coat of mascara, Rosalie and Riley started taking out the rollers. After all of them were out, they started pinning up my hair into an updo, As soon as everything was pinned in place, they redid the curls with a curling iron, and finaly hair-spraying it with hair spray that had silver glitter in it. On top of that they added a diamond headband, which went perfectly with the glitter they sprayed in my hair. Alice finished my makeup off with clear lip gloss. Then they showed me the dress I would be wearing.

It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was similar to the one Kate Hudson wore in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, except this one was Black and was cut lower in the back, dipping down to my low lower back. Normally I would have been uncomfortable in it, but the dress fir so perfect and just…..flowed, that it didn't bother me. I put it on blinded in shock of how perfect the dress was. Even when Alice handed me the shoes (which were high, strappy, black, death traps) I didn't complain.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Riley asked timidly.

"Yeah, I-I am fine. It's just…where did you find this dress?" I asked Alice still in shock.

"Like it? I bought it one day, not knowing what its purpose was, it wasn't even my size. It was like a vision without the vision. I didn't know who or what it was for. I just had to get it," Alice explained.

"When did you get it?" I asked.

"About 13 years ago."

"This is surreal."

"Tell me about it, you're not the one who bought for someone who you thought was dead. I remember when I was buying it, how good it would have looked on you." Alice started crying dry sobs. It killed me to see her so sad. She really had missed me when I was "dead."

"Oh Alice. Don't start. You are going to make me cry, which wouldn't be good with having all this makeup on." I hugged her and she hugged me fiercely back.

"You should have seen her after she got back from that shopping trip. It was like we all relived the fact that you were dead. Knowing we would never get to see you wear it. Which sounds ridiculous, but subconsciously we all knew what was going to happen when you wore that dress. Which made it harder for everyone. Everyone became zombies. Esme didn't do any work on our new house at the time, for a month. Alice didn't leave her room unless she had to hunt. Which was hard on Jasper to see and feel her and everyone else so distressed. I remember Carlisle either working or hiding in his study. Emmett moped around, along with me," she paused. "Then Edward. First he threw everything he could get his hands on. Then he disappeared. He didn't take any calls. We didn't hear from him for about three years. Slowly he came back around, but he was worse then before. You couldn't talk to him without getting yelled at."

"Rosalie, now I am crying!" I whined, my voice shook from the tears.

"Bella, you can't break his heart. I can't live through that again. It was too hard the first time. And we can't live without you either."

"I agree," Alice spoke up.

"I can promise you both that won't happen. Unless a tragedy takes me away from Edward and you all, I am not going anywhere." I promised. "Now Alice fix me, I bet my face looks like it's streaked with black."

"Just a little," she laughed. She sat me back down in the bathroom and started taking off the makeup that had run down my face, then reapplied fresh mascara and eyeliner. Then she decided to add more silver glitter to my eyelash lines. "There, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"You better get downstairs, your limo is waiting," Rosalie smiled.

"Have fun Bella," Riley said as I left the room.

I made sure to walk slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't trip. Which I didn't. Then I went out the front door and a long black limo was waiting for me, the driver holding the door open for me. I stepped in and we were off. It took about twenty minutes to get to our destination, a park. There were tiny white twinkle lights EVERYWHERE, and in the center of the park I could see a table with candles lit on it. My door was opened by the driver and I got out. As soon as I was out, the driver was back in the driver's seat and speeding away. I looked around for Edward. But he was no where in sight. So I made my way to the picnic table.

Just as I got there I spotted Edward. He was standing by an old, rusted swing set. I saw him take in his breath. I think I heard him whisper "Wow," too, but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough, my dear," he said coming over and holding my chair out for me. "You look stunning tonight, Bella."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

That made him laugh. "I am surely no comparison to you."

"Stop complimenting me, you're making me blush!" I said making yet another blush rise to my cheeks.

"Bella, there is a reason I took you here tonight," he started.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You will find out soon, I promise. But first I would like to dance with you." He took my hand and led me off to the center of the canopy of twinkle lights. Then I heard the music. It was the same song Edward whispered the lyrics in my ear at Homecoming.

"Is this our song now?" I asked him.

"Well it is how I feel about you, it describes how I feel about you, so yes," he said as we danced to the music.

"So I belong to you?" I giggled.

"Yes you do," he said very seriously.

"Well, ok then."

We danced for I don't know how long. It seemed like all the songs bleed into one another, like one long song. When the CD ended, Edward led me back to the table.

"I should get to why I brought you here." Edward said nervously, which I couldn't understand why.

"You know waiting will only make you more nervous," I told him.

Then he did it, he got down on one knee in front of me. I felt my breath catch in my throat, oh my gosh!

"Isabella," he started, "I almost lost you for the second time a few days ago. It made me realize that even for a vampire, your life could end tomorrow. We never know who might be after us. And because of that, I decided I can no longer live without you. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. So, Bella, do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

I realized I had been holding my breath, "Edward, of course! How could I say no?" with that said, he put the ring on my finger, stood up and pulled me up. Then he pulled me into the most passionate kiss we have EVER shared. When we broke apart I found myself out of breath.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Edward, for never stop loving me." Then I felt them, the tears. When Alice has reapplied my makeup, she put waterproof on me. So even when the tears fell, my makeup didn't smear. Edward took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears. He knew they were tears of happiness.

"I love you Edward," I said resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you more than you can know Bella."

We stayed like that for awhile, then I remembered I hadn't looked at the ring. It took my breath away, it was gorgeous. And clearly expensive. There was one large princess cut diamond, surrounded on each side by slightly smaller princess cut diamonds, then those were surrounded by a lot of smaller round cut diamonds. **(A/N: its on my profile, and it is AWESOME!)**

"Edward, it probably cost WAY too much money!"

"Bella, haven't you ever realized that you are worth every cent?"

"Fine, its….its…I have no words for how beautiful it is."

"I am glad you like it."

"Just don't tell me any information about it." I warned him. I bet if I walked into the sun, this would shine brighter than my skin.

"We should get home, there is another surprise waiting for you." He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I sat down, and just as I was grabbing my seatbelt he was in the driver's seat.

"Is this the surprise both of our families were working on when I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep answering my questions with a yes or no answer?" I teased.

"Yes."

"What if I asked you to kiss me? Would I get a kiss or would you answer yes or n-" I was cut off by him reaching over and kissing me.

"Come on Edward, please just tell me what is going on. I mean, will I like it? And use your big boy words, I don't want I one word answer!"

"I think you will, but I can't be sure."

With his fast driving we were there in ten minutes. But not at his house, at mine. It looked different. Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me. He led me to the front door and opened it.

I officially was the happiest girl in the world…

**A/N: hmmm. I wonder what the surprise is?? Haha! Well I LVOED writing this chapter!! And now I need you to review. I think the next two chapters will be my last ones. I want to start a new story, and I am getting to a good ending point. Hope you all liked this chapter as much as I do!!!!**


	16. The End

**A/N: ok this is my LAST chapter and it is going to be rushed and short because I have lost interest in it and have toyed with a new story. So yeah, here it is::**

3 months later:

The surprise had been a remodeled house that both the Cullens and Taylors could live in together. It was a perfect engagement gift for Edward and I since neither of us wanted to leave our families, and our families had become attached in some ways.

Today was my wedding day. As I walked down the isle I thought of how I would be able to make up for all those years of lost time with Edward. I thought of how long eternity really was. You can't even think far enough into the future, unless the world ends or something happens to end it all, eternity in an unimaginable amount of time. It's forever. I was so lucky to be able to spend all that time with Edward, and his family.

I was the luckiest girl in the world to be able to spend this unimaginable amount of time with the love of my life, most girls never meet their soul mate but I got to. Even if my life might be damned to hell, how lucky was I to have this wonderful person with me. A person who loved me, and thought everything of me? This truly was the happiest day of my life.

Edward and I exchanged our vows, which I ended up crying when he told me all the wonderful things he thought of me and us. Then they came more fiercely when I said my vows.

Then it all ended with a kiss. Edward and I forever. Happily Ever After.

The End.

**A/N: again sorry its short but how often do you read stories that end with happily ever after??...That's what I thought! Haha. Well thanks to all of you who reviewed and liked my story. It makes me happy to know you liked it. And be patient for my next all new Edward and Bella story. I have somewhat an idea of what will happen but so far it is just the beginning. And tell me what you think if Bella could sing? I thought it would be cool so yeah. Thanks again for reading this story!!**


	17. I Miss You

Hey

Thank you all for adding When I Needed You The Most to your favorites and story alert. And thank you for adding me to your favorites and author alert. I have rewritten this story. I changed a few things and it is much better written. Go take a look its called I Miss You. Send me feed back!!

Hayley


End file.
